Music Box of the Children
by Black-Raven56
Summary: Long ago there was a curse trapped inside a music box.Tis box could control the children of the world. But its lade forgoten for hundreds of years. Intill some magical children find it. ( I bet you Know who they are) HP story. Some of my summorys arent ve
1. the legend

This story is based on part of the fifth Harry Potter book Well some parts of the story any way.

The legend

* * *

_The story begins a long time ago when muggles use to live in houses made of stone and stray and there were witch hunters about the country. There was this one village in the old country of great Britain named Scottstin. This village was a great god fearing village and the also had great fear of those call witchs. This town alwas hung anyone who was beleaved to be a witch, with out a trile. Well one day they had found a real witch. They hung her and keep her body in the town squre for fare warning to all witchs in the town. The family of the witch was fearous. They went into the town and lade a curise upon it. The children of the town would be taken controled of.They went and killed all who wear responds able for the death of the witch. But there was a problem with the cruise.The cruise started to take control of wizards children too. And the children would start to attack there familys and any other person around. So the casters of the spell had summond up an spell that would band the spell so that the curise could never be summond again. But they had to use a item that would be stong enough to contain the cruise. The item they used was a silver music box. They bandsied the spell in to the music box. And casted a spell on it so that only a person of magic could open it. And the box was given to a wizard family to guard the box from those who would use it for evil. And now centreys later the box lay forgoten and a weighting for someone with the magical gift to open the box and now my friends that time has come._


	2. as the music began

This story is based on part of the fifht Harry Potter book Well the first part of the story any way. 

Ch.2 _As The Music Began_

Every since Harry arrived at the headquarters, he had been working.

He was just glad to be doing something. It shimmed to take things

off his mined. All morning Mrs. Weasley had them de-doxying the

up stair living room. Getting it fit for human life. They were just

finishing picking up the last stunned doxy, off the ground, when the door bell rang.  
How many times must I tell them to stop ringing the door bell,

Mrs. Weasley shouted over the screams of Mrs. Black . She

dropped her squirt gun and ran out of the doors and down the stair

to the ground floor. The others waited for about three seconds before falling her out the doors but stopped at the rail of the

balcony and looked over down at the floor below. Someone

shimmed to have closed the curtains around Mrs. Black because

the mind numbing screaming had stopped. When the screams stopped Molly was now opening the many locks on the door.

Someone walked in carrying what appears to be a very heavy sake.

Who is that says Ginny. It looks like….. Who every was speaking

got cut off by Mrs. Weasley's yelling. And all their questions on who this was were answered. Mundungus what do you think your

doing bring all those stolen cauldrons here for? We are not running

a hide out for stolen goods…………. Your completely

irresponsible, as if we don't have enough to worry about…….

What ever else she was going to say they would never know

because soon her voice was blocked out by new screams from Mrs.

Black. They all went back into the living room and closed the door.

I love hearing Mum shouting at someone that isn't us. Fred says

with a satisfied smile. Yes it really is a wonderful change. Said

George with the same evilly satisfied smile. The group only waited

for about ten minutes before Mrs. Weasley came back upstairs. She

was carrying a tray full of sandwiches and she still looked angry

and was red in the face. After we eat our lunch we will start

looking for the doxy eggs. She pointed to a bowl that had what

looked like little black stick marbles. They ate their lunch in

silence. Afraid if they were to speak then they too well receive the

anger of Mrs. Weasley.  
After a long silent lunch they put the bottles of de-doxying in side a

box and then Mrs. Weasley handed them all a pair of gloves. Be

careful with doxie eggs, they have a sticky poison on them so wash

your hands when we're done.They worked for another hour or two

putting the eggs they could find into a bucket. After the first two

hours were up Mrs. Weasley stood up and took of her gloves. I

better go get dinner started or we will have a bunch of anger people

tonight. You kids can keep working , I'll call you down when it's ready.  
She through her gloves into a garbage bin and walked out of the

room. Harry sighed and through a doxie egg into the bin he was

carrying. He leaned up against the wall for a few minutes break.

Getting tired there Harry. He looked up gave Fred a small smile,

No not really just resting a bit. O ok then, but hey now that mum is

out of the room we all can relax a bit. Fred walked over to the

couch and throw him self on it, but then he jumped back up in

discuss on have sit-in on a bag of dead rats, which Sirius left there

after feeding Buckbeck. They all laughed at him, he had a scowl on

his face but not even he could hold back the laughter. And soon

joined in on the joke.Ok, ok that's enough joking around we better

get back to work before your mum gets back up here and finds us

slacking. Hermione says in one in take of breath. All right

Hermione, you have to take the fun out of everything don't you.

They all gave a small sigh and began working again. It took them

almost a half an hour before they couldn't find anymore of the

doxie eggs, but they had found a lot of ether things in the cabarets

as well. Fred and George found jars that had red liquid in them, and

one of them Harry thought looked like it had human blood in it.

( Boy how do you think he knows that) ) And Ron found a set of

old wizard hats that as soon as he removed them from their stands, began to attack his head with force. Harry tried to pull one of them

of his head but found that they began to attack him as well. Fred

and George come to the reuses and stunned the hats, they fell to the

floor in lumps. The twins laughed at them for the next twenty

minutes before Ginny had to shut them up. They through all they

items they could remove into a box and the ones they couldn't they

left there for the adults to deal with.. The group was just about to

call it a day when Ginny came crawling out of the cabarets with a

doll looking old box. Hey you guys look what I found. She rubbed

the top of the boxes lid with her salve and to her surprise to find

that the box was made of gold. What is it Ginny. I think….. I think

it's a music box.A music box, wined it up Ginny lets hear what

sound it makes! Ginny nodded her head and wended up the box.

She walked over to the table and gentle set it down. She opened up

the lid and backed away from it. At first no sound came for it.

When they started to believe it wasn't working it started to play the

must beautiful music any of them have very heard. It started off

slow with low pitches then became faster and the pitches became

higher.The melody was a sweet one with its both low and high

pitches. It was so sweet that Harry found himself starting to

become drowse. His eyelids started to drop and he felt as if

happiness was never going to leave his body. He looked around the

room and saw that very one else seemed to become drowse too.

The twins were leaning against each others backs keeping each

other from falling over.Ron was leaning against a boom stick he

had been holding. And Harry couldn't move his head any more to

find Ginny and Hermione. Harry became alert after that point, he

couldn't move. He again looked at the others they seemed to

realize this to because their eyes began to move around like crazy.

He tried to speak but found that no sound could come from his

lips. He started to panic now. What was happing. The music from

the box sounded dark now. It began to sound more like a voice. A

dark and evil voice. A voice Harry knew he had to fight but he

couldn't. The last thing Harry would remember from this very

moment would be the felling of falling and the black darkness that

came after.

* * *

Bm bm bm what will Happen next. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Ch. The voice of a Child


	3. The voice of a child

We last left our hero in an terrible situation. They have just gotten themselves trapped in the grip of the evil music box. But please don't shun me I know its early for mayhem. But come on I'm sure you've reed worse. I hope ( looks around) ha ha so its time to start the next chapter of our story. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 3. The voice of a child

Mrs. Weasley was working down in the kitchen making dinner for about twenty different people. And making dinner for so many people is difficult so that is why she had to come down here so early. She was humming to herself while roasting the chicken in the large fireplace. When the door bell rang. The wails of Mrs. Black echo throw the floors._ How many Bloody times do I have to tell them to stop ringing the bloody door bell._ She put out the fire so the chicken wouldn't burn. She whapped her hands on her apron., and push the door open. She walked onto the first landing. _Will some one shut that old hag up. _she yelled_. Don't worry Molly I got her. _Molly sighed to herself and opened the door. Someone came in very quickly and Molly bolted the door behind him.She turned to face the mysterious man. _Hello Professor Snape, what are you doing here so early the meeting doesn't start for another hour and a half._ Snape glances around the room for a moment. Then answers in his usually tone._ The Head Master has told me to came and deliver a message to Mr. Potter and I came early to avoid any questioning for any other of the members or all his little friends. _He sent more of his glares around the room before someone came up to him in a very brutish manner. _Why in the bloody hell are you here so early Snape._ Sirius came running up to him with pure hatred in his eyes. _The meeting doesn't start for another hour or so. _Snape glared at him but then his lips curved into a devilish smile. _I am on business for Professor Dumbledore and none of it concerns you, and after I'm done with that I 'll be off to do more business and more work unlike some useless dog I know._ That seem to hit a very painfully button on Sirius. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape , who was just as quick and pulled out his wand as well. _Why you stupid ugly gut, I should blast you into Kingdom come._Mrs. Weasley stepped in between them, _Now you guys this is no way to behave, I mean look at you , you guys are on the same side._ The both gave each other death glares , and put their wands away. Sirius crossed his arms, he had a smug look upon his face. _That's better now, I have a dinner that ends to be finished, I can trust that you two can behave yourselves._ They both gave each other one last glare before nodding their response. _good _. Mrs. Weasley turned around heading for the kitchen door. Muttering to herself about men being brutes and she disappeared. Both men stood there in silence. Sirius was the first to break the silence. _So what business does Dumbledore wish for you to do._ Snape glared at him with a look of irritation on his face. Then he reached into his robes and pulled out a letter with the Hogwarts crust on the back. _This is a message from Dumbledore and it concerns your devilish godson._ Sirius made a move for the letter but Snape pulled it away. _I did just say it concerned your god son didn't I, or is my matter of speech to fast for you to understand._ Sirius glared angrily at the Potions Master. _But I will tell you that he will be getting some extra attention from know on. He doesn't need extra attention, he just fine with the attention he's getting know. _A small pause._ At least we agree on one thing Black. Now if we are done with this time wasting argument I would like to speak to Mr. Potter now!_ More time passes._ Fine I'll go get him_. Sirius turned around about to head up the stairs when he heard a very loud thump. He stopped in his tracks and listened. He was about to start up the stairs again when this time a much louder thump was heard. _Do you hear that_ he asked Snape in an unfriendly manner. He turned to look at the Potions Master. He was looked up at the balconies of the upper levels. _What is that_ . Mrs. Weasley came back through the kitchen door. She looked pissed off now. _Now really I can't leave you two alone for one minute with out you two tearing at each others throats. Shh shut up Molly and listen_. Molly closed her mouth but look insulted . They all listened. It was about five seconds before they heard the next two bumps. _That's coming from the third balcony._ Sirius whispered. Mrs. Weasley paled slightly. _The children are up on that floor, they were cleaning the living room looking for doxy eggs._ They didn't even have to look at each other this time. Sirius bolted up the stairs, fallowed by Mrs. Weasley, and the a very irradiated Professor Snape at the end.They rushed up the first flight of stairs, Sirius knocking over a vase and stand. It shattered but magical repaired its self and was once again on the now upright stand. They made it to the second floor,then finialy the thrid.Sirius ran bolt straight into the doors._ Locked! Alohomora._ The door still wouldn't open. Sirius hissed in frustration. He started to turn the doorknob backing forth in frustration. He hit the door with his free fist. _Come on Merlin dam it, open up. . There is a better way in doing that._ Sirius looked up and moved out of the way quickly as Snape had taken out his wand and was muttering a incantation. The door blasted into many tiny pieces. The three adults rushed into the room and what they say frightened them all.

* * *

In the darkness of the gangs minds.

Soft music was playing once more. Harry sat there floating. His eyes closed tightly. Unable to move under the music's strong hold over him. His body may not have been working but his mind was traveling a million miles a minute. Right now he was focusing on opening his eyes. Which were putting up a good fight on their own. He was unsure of what happen. He wasn't sure where he was. But he know what ever was happening he really needed to open his eyes to find out. He was starting to fill helpless and was about to give up when he heard this distant voice.It was a low pitch and he had almost missed hearing it completely. He listened harder. This time when he heard it, the voice was closer. He could make out the voices now. It sounded like a child. A boy by the pitch and he was talking to someone. He sounded like he was scared. He was stuttering some what but Harry could still make out the words._ My m-mistress, the spell from the music box is all most completely d-drained from the box, soon they will be completely under the m-mind control and will be able to serve your bidding.That is wonderful news, Jeffery. And look how young these victims are. They will do will in my plans. Y-yes my mistress._ There was silent for a moment. On this moment Harry once again tried to open his eye. This time he was successful. But in doing so, his head began to scream in pain._ Mistress I believe one of them has waken up_. From what Harry could see, it was very dark and the only light he could see was the light of this strange blue flame that seemed to be circling him. And beyond the flames were two figures. One was of a young boy. He was warring these out of date wizards robes. And a squire hat on top of his neat brown hair. Next was that of a women. She had long white blond hair. She was wearing these bright colorful pieces of cloth. It glittered in the light of the flame._It seems so Jeffery, my it must have been painful to open up your eyes. _She was talking to Harry now and was walking over to him. _Wouldn't you what to rest them young one, it makes the pain go away. _Harry was tempted to do so, but something inside him said not to do that, that if he did he would be given up his sole to her. Her eyes bore into his. They were a shocking blue. But Harry moved his eyes away from hers. _No, you wish not to then. You must be very strong to be able to open your eyes when you are under this spell. No matter I will be able to set you off into the dreamless sleep you will be in for some time. _There was a smirk on her face. Harry didn't like this smile. It seemed all to evil for his taste.. _Hmm my mistress. What is it Jeffery? More of them seem to be awakening._ There was a sigh and then. _Well I'll just put them all to sleep._ The lady moved away from Harry and moved into this circle of lights that just appeared. When she stepped into the circle. This soft music filled the air. A small wind blow. And the next moment, She started to sing.

**Come little children I'll take yeh away.  
Into a place of wonder.  
Close your eyes children.  
Let my voice be your guide.  
Into a sleepless slumber.**

As she sang this Harry eyes grow heavy. And the pain in his head disappearing. But he didn't won't to go to sleep so he fought the songs words.  
**Do not be frighten, I'm there by your side.  
Singing my song of slumber.  
If you obey it the song will stay sweet.  
If you detest it the song will turn**

Her voice grow fainter and fainter. And sleep was falling.  
It was some time before the song could no longer be heard.

* * *

The end of ch 3. What did you think. Good/ bad tell me. Now the next chapter. Close the box. see you then. 


End file.
